Haru Haru
by hwgbyul
Summary: day by day,, kyung soo melewati semua tanpa kai disisinya, disaat dirinya terpuruk suho hyung yang membantunya. masa masa kritis yang membuatnya takut akan perpisahan dan kematian. kini terbayar dengan kedamaian meski kai tak ada lagi disisinya.


Haru haru

Inspirasi : haru-haru's song by bigbang

Cast : Kim Jongin x Do Kyung soo

Hunhan's couple dan Kim Junmyeon

Rate : T

Genre: Hurt

_Aku masih mencintaimu_

_Aku selalu mencintaimu_

_Aku selalu berada disini_

_Berada dihatimu… -kyungsoo-_

…

**23 des 2008**

Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat pemuda yang tengah berada didalam café enggan untuk beranjak, sejujurnya ia sangat merindukannya, pikirannya diambang kebingungan antara pergi atau tidak. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 KTS tandanya, ia harus segera pergi, sesuatu dalam hatinya menuntunnya untuk meraih mantel tebal dan berjalan keluar café. Ya, namja ini bernama _**Kim Jong In **_atau biasa dipanggil 'kai', mulai berjalan keluar café melawan rasa dingin yang ingin menusuk tulangnya hingga hancur. Ia tenggah berjalan menuju tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, tempat yang selalu dapat membuatnya menangis setelahnya, tempat yang selalu dapat membuat namja ini menyesal. Ya, tempat itu adalah tempat pemakaman _kyungsoo_ kekasih kai yang 3 bulan terakhir pergi meninggalkannya dan damai di surga.

Sebelum ia pergi ke pemakaman ia mampir ke toko bunga milik noona-nya. Ya, maklumah, keluarga kai memang senang membuka usaha, wajar saja banyak usaha dan rata – rata adalah milik keluarga kim.

"Annyeong..nonna~" sapa kai saat mendapati nonnanya sedang menyemprot tanaman.

"Oh, annyeong kai-ah, ada apa? Apa kau ingin ke pemakaman kyungsoo?"Tanya nonnanya yang hafal dengan kebisaaan kai yang mampir sebelum ke pemakaman.

"Ne, merindukannya, jadi aku akan kesana."Jawabnya.

"Arraseo, kau mau bunga apa? Tulip putih lagi?"Tanya nonnanya, kai hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau mau kuberi seikat atau hanya setangkai?"Tanya nonnanya lagi sambil berjalan kearah pot berisi tulip putih.

"Ahh, berikan aku setangkai saja nonna, terlalu banyak jika seikat."Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran kai hanya diam dan menambil setangkai tulip putih untuk dongsaengnya.

Setelah membeli –meminta- bunga pada nonnanya kai segera pergi ke tempat kyungsoo dimakamkan."Kai-ah, sampaikan salamku padanya."Teriak nonna kai yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dikepalanya.

.

.

'_kyungsoo, apa kau bahagia disurga? Apa kau tidak kesepian tanpaku disana? Apa perlu aku menyusulmu ke surga? Mianhae kyunggie… aku memang babo, terlampau babo bagi orang yang menyiakan dirimu seperti , apa kau ingin aku juga disurga bersamamu?'_Kai berkata dalam hati seolah-olah kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Desir angin musim dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk tulang lagi, namun manja berkulit tan tetap dalam kondisinya, berjongkok dan mengusap nisan bertuliskan nama 'Do Kyung Soo'. Hatinya sangat sakit bagai tertancap pisau belati, dadanya sesak sedari tadi menangis, ia masih belum sanggup meratapi nasibnya yang kini ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kyungie.."Lirihnya dalam tangis.

.

.

**24 agt 2008**

Seorang pemuda tengah duduk termenung di jendela kamarnya yang bisa dibilang bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukkan? Ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor dan menelponnya.

"Kai-ah, apa kau bisa ke rumahku?" kata namja bermata bulat itu –kyungsoo-

"…"

"Ahh, begitu ne?Baiklah, aku menunggumu kai-ah, aku merindukanmu." Katanya 'lagi'

"…"

"Ahh, ne gwenchana." Katanya dengan sedikit kecewa

"…"

"Ne." jawabnya singkat dan mematikan meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu disampinnya dan memandag lurus kearah langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

'_seandainya kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku kai, aku ingin kau tau, tapi sepertinya pekerjaan selalu membuatmu lupa akan aku yang tengah berperang melawan penderitaan ini. Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya kai~'_lirih kyungsoo. Tanpa ia sadari air mata telah membasahi pipi tembemnya.

Kyungsoo bingung harus bagaimana dengan kai yang semakin hari semakin menjauhinnya karena alasan pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sahabatnya yang tak dikenal oleh kai. Kai tau semua sahabat dan teman kyungsoo, namun tidak dengan namja yang ini, entah kenapa kyungsoo juga tidak ingin memperkenalkan sahabatnya pada menyadari bahwa selama ini sahabatnya memang jauh. Ia memencet beberapa nomor dan mengetikan sesuatu pada sahabatnya. Setelah mendapatkan balasan dari sahabatnya ia segera beranjak dari jendela ke ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya.

**28 Agt 2008**

'ahh, semoga aku masih mengingat rumahnya.' Batin kyungsoo seraya mengingat-ingat rumah sahabatnya.

"Nah, ketemu."Pekiknya saat menemukan rumah minimalis sederhana namun cukup mewah untuk golongan orang yang berkantung tipis.

Dengan ragu kyungsoo memencet bel rumah tersebut berharap sang pemilik rumah adalah sahabatnya.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

**Cklek**

"Annyeonghaseyo."Salam kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan badan.

'Kyungie."Pekik seorang namja saat membuka pintu kepada namja bermata bulat yang berada didepannya.

"S-suho h-hyung."Jawabnya gugup. Kini ia merasa hangat, ya, karena suho kini tengah memelukknya.

"Aigoo, kyungie, kenapa kau masih pendek ya?"Tanya suho pada kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Baiklah masuklah, aku akan mengambilkan minum sebentar."Kata suho dan beranjak menuju mendudukan dirinya disofa dan memperhatikan sekitarnya._'masih tetap seperti dulu rupanya'_ batinnya lantas senyum kecil terukir di wajah manis namja ini.

"Kyungie, kau kenapa?Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya suho to the point

"Hyung, aku ingin bercerita banyak, ini menyangkut kekasih dan penyakitku."Jawab kyungsoo tanpa ragu.

"MWOYA?Penyakit?Kau ini kenapa kyungie?Aigoo."Tanya suho bertubi-tubi, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum getir.

"Hyung, sabarlah, aku akan menceritakan."Jawab kyungsoo dan hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh suho.

"Jadi, aku memiliki kekasih bernama kai, dia baik, perhatian, lembut. Yah, intinya dimataku dia perfect, tapi, lambat laun ia mulai menjauh dengan alasan pekerjaannya. Aku ragu, aku takut jika ia mendua dibelakangku dan menutupinya dengan alasan pekerjaan, aku tau dia idola saat di senior high school. Aku takut kai mendua dengan teman senior high schoolnya atau bahkan orang lain." Cerita kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar ia meneskan lagi air matanya. Suho mencoba mencerna cerita kyungsoo.

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan penyakitmu?"Tanya suho lagi.

"Ahh ya, penyakit. Aku mengidap penyakit kanker darah hyung, kata dokter aku sudah stadium akhir dan tinggal menunggu waktu kapan malaikat mau membawaku kesurga" ia tersenyum, namun bukan senyum bahagia. Ia tersenyum getir. "Dan sebenarnya aku ingin memberi tau kai, tapi sepertinya pekerjaan terlalu berharga baginya daripada diriku yang merepotkannya." Lanjutnya lantas menangis, ia tak tahan. Tak tahan apa yang telah di deritanya.

Grep

Suho membawa kyungsoo dalam namja bermata bulat ini menangis didadanya.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"Tanya suho ditengah tangisannya.

'_ini gila, tapi aku harus melakukkannya. Aku harus tau seberapa besar cintanya aku hyung karena memanfaatkanmu, dan aku harap kau mengerti'_ batinnya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau menjadi namjachingu palsuku?Aku ingin menyelidiki kai dengan mataku sendiri, dan bisakah kau membuatku bahagia di akhir hidupku?"Tanya ?Jelas, suho jelas kaget dan membelalakan matanya. Namun menatap kyungsoo yang sudah kehilangan harapan ia pun mengangguk.

Setelah lama pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

"masih pukul 12 siang, aku malas pulang. Hmm, sepertinya kerumah luhan hyung tak ada merindukan putri , rumah luhan hyungkan ada disekitar sini, aku bisa mampir tanpa harus naik bus lagi." Kata kyungsoo bermonlog ria.

Kini ia tengan berdiri didepan rumah dengan 2 tingkat yang minimalis. Rumah pasangan luhan dan sehun.

Tok..tok.. tok..

"Ne sebentar."Kyungsoo mendengar sepertinya luhan berteriak dari dalam.

Cklek

"Annyeong luhan hyung~" Sapa kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh kyungie, masuklah. Kau dari mana? Apa kau dari rumah suho?" tanya luhan, dan mempersilahkan kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman sampai suara khas anak kecil terdengar ditelinganya.

"huaaaa amma oppa nathal, hye thun ngga mau maen lagi thama hyung." Kata hye sun putri dari luhan yang kini telah bersembunyi dibalik kakinya.

"Aigoo,anak amma kenapa eoh? Kok ngga mau main lagi sama oppa?"Tanya luhan seraya menggendong hye sun.

"Oppa nathal, buku gambal hye thun dicolet-colet oppa, amma huaaa."Adunya pada luhan.

"Hye sun~" Kyungsoo menyapa gadis kecil dipanggil lantas menoleh ke arah suara.

"Kyung ajhuthi~" pekiknya sun pun berusaha turun dari gendongan luhan dan menghampiri mensejajarkan tingginya dengan hye sun.

"Kenapa peri kecil ajhussi ini? Kita main bersama yuk." Ajak kyungsoo.

"Eh iya, apa kau sudah makan? Aku sedang kau mau makan siang disini juga?" tawar luhan.

"Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu."Jawabnya lantas tertawa.

"Baiklah, ajaklah hye sun bermain dengan junho dikamarnya." Kata luhan

"Ne, hyung."Jawabnya singkat. "Baiklah peri kecil kita bermain lagi yuk." Ajak kyungsoo pada hye sun.

"Ne, ajhuthi."Jawabnya lalu menyeret kyungsoo kekamarnya.

"SEHUUUUUN."Teriak luhan dari sehun langsung menghampirinya.

"Ne, waeyo hannie?" tanyanya.

"Bantu aku memasak ne." katanya yang masih memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"Eh? Sejak kapan ada kyungsoo?"Tanya sehun yang belum mengetahui keberadaan kyungsoo.

"Baru saja. Aku kasian melihat kyungsoo." Kata luhan seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Eoh? Memangnya kenapa dengan kyungsoo hannie?" Tanya sehun menghampiri luhan dan memeluk pinggang istrinya.

Luhan reflek mengalungkan tangannya dileher sehun. "Kyungsoo, mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium akhir hun." Kata luhan.

"M-mwo?Benarkah? Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya sehun yang bingung dengan penuturan istrinya.

"baiklah akan aku ceritakan" kata luhan

**FLASBACK ON**

**Seminggu yang lalu..**

"kyungie, apa hye sun baik-baik saja?" Tanya luhan dalam telfonnya

"…"

"ahh, kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya. Hari juga sudah sore."

"…"

"kyungie? Apa kau masih disana? Kyungie?"

"…"

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

"Mwo?Ada apa ini, kenapa hye sun menangis?"Luhan mulai khawatir dengan hye sun, junho dan kyungsoo. Tanpa alasan lagi ia segera melajukan mobilnya dari toko rotinya kerumah kyungsoo yang lumayan memakan waktu hampir 30 menit.

BRAK

"Kyungieeee" Pekik luhan dan segera menuju kekamar kyungsoo yang berada dilantai 2

Luhan tersentak melihat kyungsoo pingsan dengan darah segar mengalir dari hindungnya. Sedangkan hye sun menangis dalam pelukan junho kakaknya.

"b-bagaimana b-bisa?" pekiknya. Lantas ia membopoh kyungsoo ke mobilnya dan menyuruh kedua anaknya segera memasuki mobil dan duduk segera menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

"Apa?Kanker darah stadium akhir?" pekik luhan saat dokter yang memeriksa kyungsoo dokter hanya mengangguk lemah. "Apa ada cara menyembuhkannya?" lanjutntya. Dokter itu menggeleng lemah.

"Maafkan aku tuan, tapi kami hanya bisa memberikan obat penahan rasa sakit pada pasien, karena obat untuk penyakit itu sendiri belum ditemukan." Jelas dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah, khamsamida uisa" kata luhan seraya itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu.

'_sungguh malang kyungsoo, aku harap kau kuat.'_Batin luhan.

FLASHBACK OFF

Setelah menceritakan kejadian itu pada sehun, luhan hanya diam.

"Hannie, apa kai mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"kyungsoo melarang siapapun yang mengetahui dirinya sakit untuk memberitahu kai, karna kyungsoo sendiri yang akan memberitahu kai." Tutur mengangguk.

"Nah sekarang, bantu aku memasak hunnie." Kata luhan dan sehun mendengus kesal.

.

.

Setelah acara berkunjung kerumah pasangan HunHan, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, sungguh ia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, namun sepertinya tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mencoba menyembunyikan penyakitnya di kai –kekasihnya- dan beruntung suho mau membantunya. Lantas pria bermata bulat ini menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

'_kapan ini akan berakhir, kapan kai akan mengetahui segalanya? Apa dia akan marah?'_ kyungsoo membatin penuh harap.

.

.

.

**04 Sep 2008**

Pemuda bermata bulat bak boneka ini tengah berjalan menuju rumah suho, sahabat namun sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Namun saat hendak masuk kearea pekarangan rumah suho, kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar, kyungsoo hanya dapat meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, karna tubuhnya serasa berputar, dan darah segar tiba-tiba mengalir dari hidungnya. Tak lama ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

Suho pulang dari acara –mari-berbelanja-bulanan- kaget melihat sosok kyungsoo sudah tergeletak tak berdaya didepan pintu rumahnya. Dengan segera ia menelpon ambulan untuk menolong kyungsoo. Suho sadar kyungsoo banyak mengeluarkan darah, maka dengan segera ia menelpon ambulan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada sahabat tersayangnya.

.

.

.

Suho menunggu gelisah didepan pintu UGD, dengan pasangan hunhan tentunya. Suho memang sengaja langsung menelpon luhan karna mereka adalah tetangga dan sahabat kyungsoo. Taklama, dokter yang menangani kyungsoopun keluar.

"keluarga dari Do Kyung Soo?"

"saya uisa, saya kakaknya, bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya suho penuh dengan nada khawatir.

"kondisinya buruk, namun untung tidak terlambat, jadi nyawanya masih dapat ditolong. Kondisinya masih kritis, karena dia banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dan lagi kankernya juga sudah mulai berkembang pesat, dan itu dapat membuat pasien sering mengalami mimisan secara tiba-tiba dan bisa saja hingga tak sadarkan diri." Penjelasan dari sang dokter membuat hati suho mencelos, bagaimana mungkin kyungsoo bisa serapuh itu, ditambah psikisnya yang rapuh pula. Sungguh suho ingin menangis dan berteriak sekarang. Namun ia urungkan melihat luhan dan sehun hanya dapat mematung.

"baiklah kalau begitu, khamshamida uisanim" kata suho, dan dokterpun segera berlalu. Luhan hampir saja merosot ke lantai kalau tidak ada sehun disampingnya.

"hun, apa kyungsoo baik –baik saja? Apa dia akan sembuh?" ucapan luhan seakan sudah frustasi dengan apa yang dialami oleh kyungsoo. Sehun hanya diam dan mengelus punggung istrinya yang mulai menangis, suho segera mengisyaratkan luhan dan sehun untuk masuk dan melihat kyungsoo.

.

Keadaan kyungsoo sudah membaik daripada kemarin. Dan sampai sekarangpun kai –kekasih- kyungsoo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan sebenarnya heran apa yang terjadi sampai kai tidak dating menjenguk kekasihnya, namun ia urungkan niat itu agar tidak menjadi beban bagi kyungsoo.

.

Dua hari dirawat dirumah sakit, kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Namun ia pulang dengan luhan, karena suho sedang ada perkerjaan mendesak. Kyungsoo semakin kurus sejak mengidap penyakit ini. Luhan hanya dapat menatap iba pada sahabatnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, kyungsoo langsung tidur, ia tidak boleh capek dan harus banyak istirahat. Itu nasihat luhan tadi sebelum ia meninggalkan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang menyuruh luhan agar segera pulang karena ia ingin sendiri dan menangis karena keadaannya.

.

.

.

**20 Sep 2008**

Dua minggu berlalu, tubuh kyungsoo semakin kurus, namun dia jarang sekali mimisan, karena suho selalu disamping kyungsoo untuk mengingatkan segalanya. Kai? Oke kyungsoo selalu menangis setiap malam mengingat kekasihnya hingga saat ini tidak menghubunginya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali menghubungi kai, namun ia ingat terakhir ia menghubungi kai, kai akan bilang dia sedang meeting penting. Sejak itu kyungsoo selalu menunggu kai.

"kyungie~" suara suho membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo.

"ne hyung, waeyo?"

"apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya suho sambil duduk disebelah kyungsoo dan mengelus surai hitam kyungsoo.

"sudah hyung, kau tenang saja." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum tulus. Suho hanya tersenyum.

"hmm, kyungie, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan, apa kau mau?" tsuho

Mata bulat kyungsoo melebar excited dengan apa yang ia dengar "benarkah?" tanya kyungsoo. Suho mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kyungsoo pun segera memeluk suho. "gomawo hyung" ucap kyungsoo. Suho hanya membalas senyum.

.

.

Keesokan harinya suho asik jalan-jalan dengan kyungsoo disebuah taman kota yang lumayan indah. Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut sambil menunggu suho yang membeli minuman.

"ini, minumlah, kau harus minum obatmu." Kata suho tiba-tiba yang membuat kyungsoo memgang dadanya kaget.

"hyung, bisa tidah kau tidak mengagetkanku?" sungutnya, namun suho acuh dan duduk disebelah kyungsoo sambil memberikan beberapa butir obat pada kyungsoo.

..

Di sebrang jalan seorang manja tampan dengan kulit eksotis baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah taman kota untuk menemui klient bisnisnya. Namun mata dari namja berkulit eksotis tersebut mengkap sosok yang tidak asing. Ya, dia melihat kyungsoo dan bersama namja lain. Dan kyungsoo tertawa bersama seperti sudah lama kenal. Namun namja berkulit eksotis itu tau betul siapa saja teman-teman kyungsoo, dan untuk namja yang bersama kyungsoo, ia tidak mengenalnya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali namja tersebut menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengabaikan sebentar kliennya.

"YAK, DO KYUNG SOO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN." Teriak namja tersebut yang membuat kyungsoo terjengat kaget dan beringsut ke belakang suho.

"k-k-kai." Cicit kyungsoo

"ada apa ini?" tanya suho menengahi agar kai –namja berkulit eksotis- tidak mengamuk didepan umun.

"KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR." Bentaknya pada suho dan mencengkram tangan kyungsoo. "apa yang kau lakukkan? Kau selingkuh dibelakangku?" tanya kai dengan penuh amarah. Kyungsoo takut, sangat takut hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tak berani menatap kai untuk saat ini. Suho yang mengetahui kyungsoo bergetar segera berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kai dari tangannya. Suho hanya takut kyungsoo tiba-tiba pingsan karena ketakutan.

"jangan sakiti dia, kau mencengkramnya terlalu kuat."kata suho dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kai dari namun kai menipisnya hingga suho tersungkur. Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu langsung memandang kai dengan kesal.

"lepaskan aku. Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" kali ini kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan dengan kai. Ia menghempaskan tangan kai yang mencengkram erat tangannya.

"Baby kyung~" kini nada bicara kai mulai melembut.

"Kajja hyung, kita pulang saja." Ajak kyung soo pada suho dan mulai meninggalkan kai yang tercengang.

'apa yang telah kuperbuat?' batin kai melengos.

.

.

Setelah insiden itu, kyung soo menjadi pendiam dan jarang sekali tertawa. Suho yang mengetauhi hal tersebut menjadi khawatir pada kesehatan kyung soo.

"kyungie, makanlah, kau harus minum obatmu." Kata suho dari arah dapur.

"Ani hyung aku tidak lapar."

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurung dirimu kyung, ini sudah 5 hari kau tidak meminum obatmu."

"Mollayo, jika saatnya tiba aku juga akan pergi meskipun aku meminum obat."

"yayaya, apa yang kau katakan heum? Kau ingin membunuhku dengan kata-katamu tuan do kyung soo?" kyung soo hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar celotehan sahabatnya yang sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Kai uring-uringan di kantornya, deadline proyekpun menjadi terhambat karenanya. Sejak insiden saat itu, kai sungguh menyesal dengan perbuatannya. Sebenarnya kai kecewa dengan kyung soo, namun ia percaya bahwa kyung soo tidak mungkin setega itu meninggalkannya. Ia sendiri juga bingung karena kyung soo sama sekali tidak mengabarinya dan apartemen kyung soo juga kosong. –dasar tidak peka-

.

.

.

Esoknya suho yang baru pulang berbelanja mengernyit bingung melihat rumahnya tampak sepi dan sunyi.

'dimana kyung soo?' batinnya seraya meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur.

Kemudian suho mencari kyung soo di kamarnya dan binggo, kyung soo terkapar di lantai dengan darah banyak bercecer di sprei dan lantai.

"Astaga, kyung soo. Apa yang terjadi." Kata suho segera mengecek kyung soo. Setelah mengecek keadaan kyung soo, suho segera melarikan kyung soo ke RS dan menghubungi pasangan HunHan.

.

"suho hyung, tenangkan dirimu, aku yakin kau pasti bisa hyung." Ucap sehun yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Luhan yang sedang menangispun mencoba untuk tenang meski ragu karna tak ingin membuat suaminyaa semakin bingung dengan dirinya.

'cklek'

Dokter dari ruang UGD keluar dengan air muka yang sulit untuk diartikan lagi.

"keluarga dari pasien do kyung soo?"

"saya dok, saya kakaknya." Jawab suho

"baiklah mari ikut saya keruangan saya terlebih dahulu." Kemudian dokter tersebut melangkah menuju ruangannya.

.

"APA? Sudah sangat parah? Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?" suho sudah sangat frustasi akan hal ini.

"tidak ada, maafkan saya, tapi ini juga demi pasien, kankernya sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuh, dan sudah tidak bisa ditangani lagi." Dokter pun hanya dapan memandang suho dengan tatapan kecewa.

"baiklah dok, ghamsahamida." Suho lelah, namun ia harus tegar mengahadpi semua ini.

"hyung, eottokhae?" sehun mulai menghawatirkan sahabat mungilnya. Dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari suho.

Luhan reflek memluk suho yan nampak sangat lelah.

"menangislah suho." Ujar luhan

"kyung soo sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan, kita hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untuknya." Ujar suho sambil memeluk erat luhan.

.

.

5 hari sudah kyung soo berada di rumah sakit dan kai sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Sejak kejadian dimana kai dan kyung soo berdebat, baik kai maupun kyung soo sama-sama bungkam dan canggung, tak ada kontak sama sekali, luhan yang mengetahui itu prihatin karena kai adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak tau akan hal ini.

"kyungie~ apa kau tidak berlebihan membiarkan kekasihmu itu? Kau sudah menutupinya, sekarang kau sudah seperti in, apa kau tidak merindukannya eoh?" tanya luhan.

"ani hyung, belum saatnya dia tau hyung. Oh ya suho hyung kemana? Dan mana bocah albinomu?"

"sehun sedang menjemput junho dan hye sun dirumah mertuaku kyung. Kalau suho mungkin di ke kantin rumah sakit. Nan mollayo."

.

"suho hyung~" rengek kyung soo.

"waeyo kyungie?"

"apa aku boleh memohon padamu?"

"anything for you kyungie~ apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku ingin menulis surat untuk kekasihku saat dia hadir suatu saat di pemakamanku."

"kyung, apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" kyung soo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah itu kyung soo mulai menulis suratnya untuk kai. Mulai dari apa yang ia rasa, penyakitnya, hingga akhirnya ia sudah tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya dan hanya diakhiri dengan kata 'jaga dirimu'.

Setelah menulis surat. Kyung soo mulai menjauhkan segala peralatan medis yang ada ditubuhnya, suho yang berada di dalam toilet tidak mengetahui hal itu.

.

Kai sedang berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang dibilang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidakterlalu sepi. Kini hanya satu tujuannya. Do Kyung Soo kekasihnya yang dikabarkan kritis dan masuk ruang ICU setelah mengalami kritis. Bagaimana kai megetahuinya? Luhan, luhanlah yang menyuruh kai untuk datang dan melihat kyung soo. Kai awalnya marah dengan dirinya akibat ia tidak dapat menjaga kyung soo dan hanya mementingkan pekerjaanya.

.

"hyung, luhan hyung. Dimana kyung soo?" kai panik, dan luhan? Sudahlah dia berada didekapan sang suami dan mata rusanya telah basah oleh air mata. Suho yang diam daritadi angkat bicara.

"apa kau kekasih kyung soo? Ini dia memberikan ini, dia menitipkannya padaku." Kata suho. Kai hanya dapat memandang kertas beramplop itu dalam diam, namu tak lama ruangan ICU terbuka dan dapat dipastikan. Kyung soo sudah sangat tenang dan damai sekarang. Pasalnya dokter mendorong kembali ranjang kyung soo dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubhnya.

.

_Kyung soo telah berjuang selama ini melawan apa yang menjadi ketakutannya, namun semua terbayar, sekarang dia tenang disisi tuhan. Hanya tuhan yang mampu membayar semua perjuangan kyung soo._

.

**2 okt 2008**

'kyung semoga kau bahagia disana, dan tolong maafkan aku selama ini yang tidak memperhatikan dirimu. Aku akan tetap menjadi segalanya untukku kyung. Aku mencintaimu, dan kumohon jangan menangis lagi.'

.

Kai merenung didepan pusaran kyung soo yang kini memandangnya dalam kedamaian surga.

"annyeng kai. Sampai jumpa lagi, aku menungumu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kai merasa ada angin yang membawa suara kyung soo untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. 'mianhae'

.

.

.

_Dear my kkamjong kai.._

_Annyeong kai-ya, aku senang sekali mengenalmu sampai saat ini. Namun aku juga meminta maaf atas segala kesalahanku, karna sebentar lagi tuhan akan membawaku kesuatu tempat yang sangat indah, bahkan kau tidak dapat melihatnya._

_Kai, taukah kamu, aku selama ini selalu merahasiakan ini padamu karena aku tau pekerjaanmu lebih penting dari pada aku. Aku terkena kanker darah stadium akhir dan sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tak sanggup menahan ini semua tanpa dirimu. Namun nyatanya suho hyung membantuku disaat kau tak ada. Aku bersyukur setidaknya kau masih membaca pesanku saat ini._

_Kai maukah kau berjanji untuk tetap menjadi segalanya bagiku? Aku akan menunggumu selalu. Namun tidak didunia ini, tapi didunia kita._

_Kai, _

_Jaga dirimu_

_._

_._

END

...

Jdeeer apaan nih ffnya. Ancuuur banget

Mianhae, aku ngetik ini disaat aku sudah mulai lelah, namun ini harus segera di publish biar gk lupa.

Oke lagi lagi ff ini request dari temen author. Cast juga dia sendiri yang nentuin, klo alurnya ambil dari lagunya big bang yg hru-haru tapi ini ver exo.

Yaah intinya itu yaah, author gatau mau ngomong apa lagi.

Review juseyooo, don't be silent readers klo gak author bakal tetep publish ff, wks apaan dah nih

Oke sekian dari author...

Happy reading ^^ ppyong ^^v

RnR


End file.
